


Girl's Night

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate!, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Galentine's Day, Lots and lots of wine, Rowena is pretty chill in this one, Single on valentine's day, Wine, drunk and laughing, just a day late, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 18:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and you think you have the whole bunker to yourself, only to stumble upon a saddened Rowena sitting alone in the library.





	Girl's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> This is total fluff, but I'm not gonna lie, I hope to write some Rowena smut someday lol... I know Galentine's day is on the 13th but what the hell, it's fiction hahaha
> 
> Enjoy, and Happy Valentine's day.

* * *

 

 

You wound through the never ending halls of the bunker and bounced down into the kitchen, you bent over, pulling a bottle of wine and a box of chocolate covered macadamia nuts from the fridge. Bumping the door shut with your butt, you continued wandering, this time ending up in the foyer.  

 

Crowley and Rowena had been dwelling in the bunker for a little less than a week due to a difficult case you'd been working, but today was Valentine's day and you had the bunker all to yourself. The plan was to set up the projector, watch a movie and enjoy your chocolate with wine... That is, until you entered the library and saw Rowena with her head hanging low, staring blankly at the table. "Oh, uh, I didn't know anyone else was staying in tonight. You don't have any plans?"

 

"No," she drew out the word as she traced little patterns on the table's surface with her index finger. "I had plans, but he turned out to be married... Again." Rowena sighed and you dropped down into the chair beside her.

 

"Well, I know I might not be your first option for company but you are more than welcome to join my singles Valentine's plans. We can have our own little Valentine's day, a sort of Gal-entine's, if you will." You offered with a smile, pushing the box of chocolates in front of her.

 

"You-- you don't mind me stayin'?"

 

"No, not at all, I'm just gonna eat chocolate, drink wine and watch movies."

 

"I guess that could be kinda fun." She grinned, opening the chocolates and taking a piece.  

 

You started up the movie and the two of you sat sipping the wine, you offered to get some glasses, and she told you not to bother. You laughed and talked throughout the whole movie, the wine doing wonders for Rowena's personality. "Ya know." She began, giggling under the wine's influence. "I've always liked you, your brothers not so much. You've always been nice to me, and not with the expectation of something-" she hiccuped, covering her mouth and giggling. "of something in return."

 

"I'm a Winchester, I don't get to make a lot of friends."  

 

Rowena looked over at you, her jade colored eyes glistening with surprise. "You consider me a friend?" A smile played at her lips.

 

"Well, I mean, you've been kind of a-- um, kind of rude, to my brother's but you've never really done anything heartless to me. And you did save me from that hex bag with a weird potion thing."

 

She shrugged, "Well, I knew your brothers wouldn't find it and lord knows Fergus is too dense to have found it. So, I stepped in. I knew working with them would be more painful without you to break up the fights."

 

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." You smirked, taking a swig from the bottle. She shrugged and stole the bottle, doing the same.  

 

"What can I say, I sort of think of you like... Well, like the daughter I never had."

 

"Aww, Rowena. I thought there might be a little more to you than the hardened heart you wear."

 

"Well, Dearie, when you've been through what I have, you find it a little hard to trust." She confessed, downing the last sip of wine.

 

"I can see that... I don't know if you've ever had someone you could really go to, but if you ever need to rant, or just talk, I'm a good listener." You smiled.

 

"Aww thank you, wee flower." She cooed, "I don't know how you turned out so sweet being raised by the Winchesters." That you made you laugh.

 

"Ehh, they're not that horrible." You finally noticed that the movie had ended and stood up, staggering a little to stay standing. "What do you say we go queue up some Netflix and watch a good horror movie or something?"

 

"A horror movie?"  

 

"Yeah, we can grab some more wine and make fun of how fake the possession scenes look." You offered in a sing-song voice, hoping to convince her and she shrugged.

 

"What the hell, this has actually been pretty fun." She stood to join you, and the two of you staggered and swayed down the hall together after grabbing a bottle of chardonnay, ending up in Sam's room.

 

"Sammy has the best TV." You set it up and the two of you practically fell on Sam's bed, giggling as you scooted up to lean against the headboard. During the whole movie, you two made fun of the special effects, how cheesy the ghosts were and how fake the possession looked.

 

A movie and a half later, the bunker door opened and Sam followed Dean into the foyer. He saw Dean's face and laughed, "Dude, You're still pouting? Neither of us got laid, it happens."

 

"It happens?! I don't not get laid on Valentine's day, Sam! This is my holiday."

 

Sam kept laughing, "I know, your stupid 'unattached drifter's Christmas'. You save women from being lonely on Valentine's day. But-" He stopped taking when loud laughter echoed through the halls. "Did you hear that?"

 

"The drunk cackling? Yeah, I heard it." Dean confirmed, a slight amusement in his tone, heading down the hall with Sam following. They saw Sam's door open with the light on, and Dean pulled out his gun. "Where's Y/N."  

 

"Asleep, I would think." They quietly made their way down the hall, and Dean appeared in the doorway, gun drawn. You were so drunk, it didn't even startle you.

 

"Hey, Dean-o." You slurred, "You two are home early." You and Rowena burst out laughing and Dean lowered his gun.

 

"Son of a bitch, how much have you had to drink?"

 

"I don't know... We had one in the library."

 

"You two shared two bottles of wine?" Sam asked, shocked that you were still awake, much less able to answer questions.

 

"Yeah, We--" You paused to hiccup and the two of you laughed more. "We had two, I guess." You held up the bottle of wine, and Rowena laughed.

 

"She's pretty fun, you boys should *hiccup* be more like her."  

 

"Okay, I think it's time for bed, Baby Sis." Dean came over to pick you up and you held you arm out to keep him away.

 

"No! I wanna finish our movie... Sammy has the best TV."

 

The boys didn't feel like arguing with a drunk you so they went to the library, listening to you and Rowena laugh for the good part of an hour, until suddenly the whole bunker was silent.

 

"Do you hear Y/N and Rowena still?"

 

"No." They got up to investigate and snickered when they got to Sam's room. You and Rowena were passed out against each other with your head on her shoulder and her head resting against yours. "Should we wake 'em up?" Dean asked, pulling out his phone and taking a picture, mostly to tease you in the future.

 

"No... Just leave 'em. I'll sleep in Y/N's room tonight."


End file.
